Sarah Maria Ellis
My 2nd Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Sarah Maria Ellis born 30 August 1863 in New Brompton, Kent, England to dockyard labourer [[Daniel Ellis|'Daniel Ellis']]' '''and' Jane Dence. '''30 September 1863 - Sarah Maria was baptised in St Mark's Church, Gillingham, Kent. The family was living in New Brompton at this time. She was the fourth oldest of the ten children. 2 April 1871 - Sarah lived in 8, Manor Street, Old Brompton, Gillingham Brompton Chapel. Aged 7, Scholar, of New Brompton. Living in the household of father Daniel Ellis aged 35, Labourer in Iron Works, of Milton, with mother Jane Ellis aged 37, of Lynsted, brother George Ellis aged 11, Scholar, of Sittingbourne, sister Ann Ellis aged 9, Scholar, of Sittingbourne, sister Charlotte Ellis aged 6, Scholar, of New Brompton, and brother William Ellis aged 10 months, of Old Brompton. 3 April 1881 - She lived in 7, King Street, New Brompton, Gillingham. Aged 17, unmarried General Serv Domestic, of New Brompton. Living in the household of Thomas Mobbs aged 33, Warrant Active R N ((Officer)), of Middlesex, with Elizabeth Mobbs aged 32, of Brixton, Mabel Mobbs aged 4, of Brixton, and Ernest Mobbs aged 9 months, of New Brompton. 24 October 1886 - Sarah Maria married [[Henry Scott|'Henry Scott']] in a religious ceremony in St Mary Magdalene, Gillingham, Kent. 1888 - Her son, [[William Henry Scott|'William Henry Scott']], was born in New Brompton. 1889 - Her daughter, Minnie, was born. 1890 - Her son, Alfred John, was born. 5 April 1891 - She lived in 3, Britton Farm Place, Gillingham, New Brompton, Kent, England. Aged 27, married, of New Brompton. Living in the household of husband Henry Scott aged 32, Shipwright, of Pembroke Dock, with son William H Scott aged 3, of New Brompton and widowed mother Sarah Scott aged 66, of Portsmouth. 1892 - Her daughter, Emily Ellen, was born in New Brompton. 1894 - Her son, Edwin John, was born in New Brompton. 21 April 1897 - Her son, Henry Victor, was born in New Brompton. 31 March 1901 - She lived in 5- 7 - 9, Back Of High Street, Gillingham. Aged 37, married, of New Brompton. Living in the household of husband Henry Scott aged 42, Organ Grinder, of Pembroke Dock, with son William Henry Scott aged 13, of New Brompton, daughter Emily Ellen Scott aged 9, of New Brompton, son Edwin John Scott aged 7, of New Brompton and son Henry Victor Scott aged 3, of New Brompton. 22 November 1906 - Her daughter, Minnie Sarah, was born in Gillingham. 2 April 1911 - She lived in 34, Otway Street, Gillingham. Aged 46, married, of Gillingham. Living in the household of husband Henry Scott aged 52, of Pembroke Dock, with son William Scott aged 23, single Labourer in Copper Dockyard, of Gillingham, son Edwin Scott aged 17, single Shop Boy Confectioner's, of Gillingham, son Henry Scott aged 13, School, of Gillingham, and daughter Minnie Scott aged 4, of Gillingham. Sarah and Henry had been married 24 years and had 8 children together, 5 of whom were still living; 3 had died. 29 September 1939 - She lived in 24, Gillingham Road, Gillingham. Date of birth 30 August 1863, Widow, Unpaid Domestic Duties. Living with her: Minnie S. Scott, date of birth 22 November 1906, single Woolworths Store Clerk. Win (daughter of Emily Ellen Scott), Sarah Maria, William Henry Scott and Ethel Daisy Woodrow.jpg|L to R: Win (daughter of Emily Ellen Scott), Sarah Maria Ellis, William Henry Scott and Ethel Daisy Woodrow Bill Smith,William Ellis, John Frederick Scott,Minnie Scott, Sarah Maria Ellis, Daisy Woodrow, Ethel Scott.jpg|L to R: Bill Smith,William Ellis, John Frederick Scott, Minnie Scott, Sarah Maria Ellis, Daisy Woodrow, Ethel Scott Ellis, Sarah Maria with Ted and Win.jpg|Ellis, Sarah Maria with Ted and Win